One type of connector that has been used to connect the wires of a ribbon cable to conductive traces on a circuit board, includes multiple terminals that are each terminated to one of the wires. Each terminal includes a deflectable arm that engages one of the conductive traces on the circuit board when the connector is pressed against the board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,295 shows an early system of this type. Present systems of this type require a pair of slots in the circuit board with wide first ends through which latch arms of the connector can project, and narrower second ends which receive the latch arms as the connector is slid a short distance along the board to its final position. Such an arrangement has the advantage that the connector can be removed from the top of the circuit board, by sliding the connector rearwardly until the latch arms can be pulled out of the wide first ends of the slots. However, the need for a customer who buys the connector, to form elongated slots in the circuit board, especially slots with different portions of different widths, makes it inconvenient for customers to use such connectors. A connector which could be attached and later detached from a circuit board, in a simple manner and from the top of the board, and which required minimal and easily made alterations to the circuit board, would be of considerable value.